elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Magicka (Oblivion)
Magicka is the main component of those focused on magic arts, referred to as "mana" or "energy" in other games. It is used to cast Spells and can naturally be restored by resting, by drinking magicka potions, or simply by not expending it for a time. Note that a character with The Atronach birthsigns regains magicka in a different fashion. The total amount of magicka is determined by Intelligence, plus any race or birthsign bonus. The recharge rate of magicka is determined by Willpower. According to the lore, magicka is not from the very mage, but is found in the natural environment and the mage himself uses it. The source of magicka is mysterious, but the majority of arcane scholars explain that this power flows through the stars from Aetherius into Mundus, which explains regeneration and use of magicka in Ayleid structures. Others perceive as recycled life-force, which accumulates in the ambient, being fabric of souls. This explains the connection to using soul gems in Enchanting, however. :Magicka = (Intelligence x 2) + (any bonuses or signs) Mechanics Magicka is the total amount of 'magic points' or MP a character can spend to cast spells. Each spell requires a certain number of Magicka to cast. If the character has insufficient Magicka the spell icon is grayed out and cannot be cast. A character who runs out of Magicka is not adversely affected in any other way. A spell is the process of converting magicka into a physical interaction. Raising magicka Witchhunter casting a Detect Life spell.]] The primary way to permanently raise Magicka is to raise the character's Intelligence score when leveling up. The primary way to permanently raise the regeneration rate of Magicka is to raise the character's Willpower score when leveling up. There are numerous blessings, spells, potions, and items which can temporarily raise the Magicka total or increase a character's Intelligence and Willpower attributes and thus the Magicka maximum and regeneration rates, respectively. Enchanted items and conditions such as vampirism can offer boosts to Magicka until they are cured or removed. Lowering magicka The primary way of losing Magicka is, of course, to use it. However, there are many effects which can temporarily reduce a character's Magicka total or regeneration rate, usually by targeting said character's Intelligence or Willpower. There are also some effects that drain Magicka points as if they had been spent. Character archetypes that have an extreme approach toward magic (either eschewing it completely, as with the pure melee fighter, or by specializing in having as much of it as possible, as with the pure spellcaster) often have the least trouble with Magicka-draining effects. Character archetypes that depend upon having Magicka for a key ability or concept (such as a Battlemage or any custom class that relies upon magic for a strong first or last strike) have much to fear from such effects. It is notable, however, in that a pack of monsters with Magicka-draining effects can be a deadly threat to any character build. Related spells Spells that raise magicka * Fortify Magicka * Fortify Intelligence * Restore Intelligence Spells that drain magicka * Drain Magicka * Damage Magicka Birthsigns that affect magicka bolster magicka, but weakens one's resistance to it.]] *The Apprentice (+100, also a 100% weakness to magicka) *The Atronach (+150, unable to regenerate magicka, 50% Spell Absorption) *The Mage (+50) Trivia *In the planes of Oblivion, there are Magicka Essences, which restore magicka for a certain period of time. See also *Health (Oblivion) *Fatigue (Oblivion) nl:Magicka pl:Magia Category:Oblivion: Gameplay Category:Oblivion: Magic